IML Instant Messaging Love
by CetaBabe
Summary: One-Shot. At school, they hated each other, On Instant messaging, they enjoy each others company, not knowing the others identity. What will happen when they find out? SakuraXSyaoran


IML - Instant Messaging Love

One-shot

**Summary **- At school, they hated each other, On Instant messaging, they enjoy each others company, not knowing the others identity. What will happen when they find out? SakuraXSyaoran

_Thoughts_

**Emphasis**

**IM**

*actions in IM's*

(Writers comments)

* * *

An auburn haired girl sat infront of her computer, her emerald eyes filled with frustration.

_When will he come online?_ she thought. Her computer bleeped and she looked up.

**'KawaiiDesinger' Has logged on**

_Oh, it's not him._

**CherryHeart:** Hi Tomoyo

**KawaiiDesigner:** Hi Sakura, you ok?

**CherryHeart:** Yeah, you?

**KawaiiDesigner:** I'm fine, has he come on yet?

**CherryHeart:** No, not yet *sigh* He said he would be on by now.

**KawaiiDesigner:** Never mind, I'm sure he'll be on soon. From what you've told me, he wouldn't want to make you wait.

**CherryHeart:** I guess you're right.

**KawaiiDesigner:** Tell me again, how did you meet him? I forget.

**CherryHeart:** I haven't met him in person yet, but we were introduced via a friendship website. One of those secure sites that you do a personality test and fill out hobbies and it pairs you with people they think you'll be friends with. No real details needed.

**KawaiiDesigner:** Sounds romantic, tell me more.

**CherryHeart:** T-Tomoyo. Well, we messaged each other through the site, then gave each other our IM's as we got to know each other more, and here we are. It's been over a year.

**KawaiiDesigner:** *smiles* How sweet. Got to go Sakura, Mother wants me.

**CherryHeart:** Ok, see you at school.

**'KawaiiDesigner' Has logged off**

Sakura sighed.

"I guess he's not coming on tonight, it's getting late" She whispered to herself and looked at her clock which read 9:45pm. Her computer bleeped again and her head jolted upright. She stared at the screen and her face lit up.

**'WolfEyes' Has logged on**

She rushed back to her computer and started typing.

**CherryHeart:** Hey Wolf, you're finally on. You said you'd be on earlier than this. *pout*

**WolfEyes:** Sorry Cherry, I was busy. My Mother insisted that I meet her work companions. *sigh*

**CherryHeart:** Poor Wolf, at least you're away from it now. I was getting worried, you never break your promises.

**WolfEyes:** Yeah, but I can't be on for long, I have school tomorow, and I expect you do...

**CherryHeart:** *looks down* I don't want to go to school tomorow, it means I have to log off and stop talking to you.

**WolfEyes:** Education is important Cherry, now I'm going to log off and I will be on tomorow, Ok?

**CherryHeart:** Ok, talk to you tomorow xxx

**'WolfEyes' Has logged off**

_I should go to bed now,_ Sakura sighed. She switched off the lights and went to sleep.

___________________________________________________________________________________________

Sakura walked into her classroom the next day. She put her bag on the table and sat down. Sure enough, the one she wanted least to be at school entered the room. His chocolate hair fell lazily over his face and his amber eyes glared at Sakura.

"Oh great," Sakura anounced sarcasticly, "Syaoran is here, what a joy."

"It's not like I'm happy either" He replied, sitting down in the seat behind her, "Curse that damn timetable"

The day went on with the same sort of actions towards each other, as the days always had.

___________________________________________________________________________________________

**'CherryHeart' Has logged on**

**WolfEyes:** Hey Cherry, how you doing?

**CherryHeart:** I'm ok, you?

**WolfEyes:** Yeah, I'm good. How was your day?

**CherryHeart:** Ok, could be better, but hey - it's school, what do you expect.

**WolfEyes:** *Laughs* I know what you mean.

**CherryHeart:** As annoying as some of the kids can get, Tomoeda High is one of the top education wise.

**WolfEyes:** Yeah - Wait did you say Tomoeda? That's where I go.

**CherryHeart:** That's great, do you want to meet at somepoint?

**WolfEyes:** Ok, how about outside the gates at the end of the day?

**CherryHeart:** Great! I'll see you tomorow then.

**WolfEyes:** Yeah, see you then.

**'WolfEyes' Has logged off**

Sakura flopped back onto her bed, shaking with excitment. She was going to meet him, HIM the one she'd talked to for over a year but never meeting. Tomorow was going to change her life, one way or another.

___________________________________________________________________________________________

The next day went by too slowly, Sakura was constantly clock-watching. An action that caught Syaorans attention, at first he was curious but he soon ignored it. _Only a coincidence, _He thought, _She couldn't be waiting for the same thing as me. I'm being paranoid._

___________________________________________________________________________________________

Sakura waited outside the gates when the bell rang. She stood for a while as the crowds of students filed out of the school. When the mass passed, she noticed Syaoran standing on the other side of the gates, looking around. She watched him for a while then noticed that he was looking for someone.

"If you don't mind, I'm waiting for someone, could you wait elsewhere?" He barked at Sakura when he noticed her staring.

"No I can't actually, I'm waiting for someone aswell!" She answered.

"There isn't anyone else here, maybe I got the wrong place." He mumbled, but Sakura could hear him. "We agreed to meet outside the gates at the end of school." He looked up to Sakura as he said this bit, "What about you?" He asked.

"Same here, I'm waiting for this boy I know over Instant messaging" She replied.

"How ironic, curious that we could pick the same place to meet different people." He looked up to her with realisation in his eyes.

"CherryHeart?"

"WolfEyes?"

___________________________________________________________________________________________

They sat on the swing of the park blushing, not daring to say anything. Sakura finally plucked up the courage to break the silence.

"I never imagined it to be you." She said calmly, "You seem so different on IM"

"Same to you, but maybe," He looked at the clouds, pondering. "Maybe we just didn't see the real sides of each other, what with our dislike."

Sakura looked down and blushed, thinking about traits that were similar between the real Syaoran and the IM Syaoran.

"I guess your right" She looked at him, "Where do you want to go from here?"

"We could give it a go... If your ok with it," He looked into her eyes.

She pondered in her mind about it, then slowly nodded.

They sat talking for a while as they watched the sun set. They stood up and started walking down the path towards their homes. When they got to a fork in the road, they stopped.

"I live this way" They said in unison, pointing in seperate directions.

"I'll see you at school then" Syaoran said. Sakura just nodded, still blushing. Quickly and silently, Syaoran lent forwards and gave her a swift kiss. He smiled at her and headed home.

She stood there, bewildered. After a few moments, she walked home. She went to her room and flopped onto her bed.

_I can still feel my lips tingling_, she thought. She turned the deepest crimson and fell into a peaceful sleep filled with dreams of their IM conversations, them and that kiss...

*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*

What do you think?

I know, I know. I should be concentrating on 'The one who wouldn't give up' but I had an inspiration that didn't fit with the story, so I made a new one.

Reviews welcome,

TTYL xXx


End file.
